Different Worlds
by Fire Arrow
Summary: When Fuuko's friend is kidnapped, the Hokage find themselves in a new adventure battling an evil socceror, an ancient god and a whole lot of demons.
1. Where Shadows Linger

**A/N: Okay, This is something I thought of during History and my hands have been itching to write. It may take a looonnnggg time to complete all the chapters as the ideas come to me slowly and steadily. **

**Disclaimer: Flame Of Recca doesn't belong to me! Why do you have to rub it in *sob*!!! It belongs to Anzai Nobyuki. **

**Claimer: The Lake belongs to my dream world. Arrow belongs to my dream world too. Oh no, I didn't name the character after me! I named myself after my character so don't think I'm conceited ;^). **

** Dedicated to: Hmmm, let's see. I wrote this fic for... my history teacher! And English teacher too... though they won't read it :^(. but it's dedicated to them anyway! **

Different Worlds:

**Where Shadows Linger. **

****

_ The usually calm and quite waters of 'Lake Willow' shook ferociously. The wind blew violently in through the many trees that surrounded it. The almost always clear blue sky cried out and darkened. The water circled the heart of Lake Willow, the wind closed round it to create a small but powerful tornado. The sky threw thunderbolts on the crying trees causing them to light up and burn to ash. The rain washed out the flames and carried the ashes into the sea. A gray tornado a big and round object was spotted slowly submerging through the water whirling around it. A white glowing ball flew up into the sky and almost immediately crashed back into the sea, bobbing up and down but not moving from the middle. The sky cleared away and the wind stopped. The lake looked peaceful again like as if the storm had never even struck. The white ball glowed brightly then broke away; dissolving the minute it touched the water. A beautiful being, in the shape of a woman stood on top of the water. Her long, open, white hair blowing across her deep blue face. Her full red lips opening slowly and steadily, her eyes, the blankest whitest one ever seen looked around her long pearl white dress at the water. She took one look around the lake. _

_ "Finally" she whispered, letting the word echo around the trees she slowly and gracefully picked up the bottom of her dress and made her way to the shore of the lake, her feet causing slight ripples on the surface of the water. Her 700 years of sleep was over._

********************************************************

"… have you ever in your life time wanted to go anywhere special? Anywhere where you can be alone? Away from the rest of the world?" asked Arrow. Fuuko looked up from her confusing chemistry project into the eyes of her lab partner. She quickly brushed her violet hair away from her eyes.

"Sometimes… when I'm upset over something." She replied. Arrow sighed.

"Right now I want to go somewhere where I can sit and… write poetry." She said. Fuuko raised an eyebrow.

"Poetry?" she asked not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yeah, poetry." She said not noticing Fuuko's expression of Amusement.

"Oh I see… and what poetry exactly do you want to write?" she asked.

"Romantic stuff." She said. Fuuko's eyebrows shot up even higher.

"And since when have you become a romantic?" she asked. Arrow gave her a horrid look and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Then she reached over for a hand mirror in her backpack.

"Since the guy across the street moved in.," she said adjusting her blue eye lenses.

"Ha, so that's why you decided to get blue eye lenses. Has he got something against brown eyes?" asked Fuuko turning her head back to the chemistry project.

"No… that's not only why…." Arrow began but she never got to finish as the bell rung just then. Fuuko gathered everything up and Arrow took them back to the cabinet. They walked out of the classroom. Just then Recca came up to them.

"Hello Arrow. Hey Fuuko meet the gang at that new ice-cream parlor tonight 5:00." He said and went off. Arrow sighed as she watched him go off.

"You guys are so lucky to have a close group." She sighed. Fuuko put an arm around Arrow.

"I'm so sorry about…" she began but Arrow interrupted her.

"It's not your fault." She said. Fuuko frowned, Arrow Storm had moved from Italy just 6 months ago to Japan. Fuuko had tried to befriend her and managed to; but alas, Arrow did not feel that she fitted in with Fuuko and her friends and was invited into all the popular groups of friends. Though Arrow now belonged to the snobbiest group in the school (She herself was not snobby though) she and Fuuko managed to remain good friends.

"Oh well, I should get to my English Literature class." She said and Fuuko sighed.

"And I have to get to my Japanese class." She said and they parted. Arrow looked around the locker area for 'him'. Who was 'him'? He was a really cute guy she had seen on the first day of school and fallen hard for. Though he never really noticed her. He made her feel wonderful inside and … well, made her want to leap with joy. She spotted him talking to one of his friends. 'Should she go and talk to him… No. And with that she walked into class.

******************************************

Fuuko meanwhile didn't go straight to her class either. She had to talk to Yanagi about something very important.

"Oi! Yanagi," she called out spotting her friend talking to Tokiya Mikagami.

"Hey Fuuko." Said Yanagi as she came up to them, "what's up?"

"Nothing really although I would love it if you could lend me your Japanese book. I forgot mine." She said and Yanagi sighed.

"Sure, here." She said and gave it to her. She then went back to talking to Tokiya. Fuuko thanked her and ran off to her class.

************

Arrow smiled as she looked onto her English essay. She had received an A-++ for her work. Whistling happily she stuffed it into her bag pack and walked out of class. She saw Yanagi, Fuuko's friend walk of her arm around Recca. 'How sweet' she thought as she looked at them. 'What a perfect couple.' Then her eyes wandered to her locker. For some reason she got this really weird feeling that there was something evil inside it. It seemed to call her.

"Siiisssterrr..." she spun around the empty hallway. Where did everyone go? "Sister, please come back...". The voice was echoing everywhere. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked. 

"Siissterr..." she spun around till she spotted a girl her age standing in the hallway. Tears were streaming down her face. 

"Who are you?" Asked Arrow.

"Sister..." the girl's voice began to echo loudly. Her brown red hair, the same shade as hers as well as her eyes . In her hands she held a round crystal ball. Her dress was something like an ancient Roman's. "...come back to us..." and with that she disappeared in a beam of golden light.

Arrow blinked just to find the hallway crowded again. She walked up to her locker and opened it. Her books fell out on to her foot.

"Ouch!" she said to herself and started to curse under her breath. Picking up the books she would need for her homework she made her way outside. Sighing she walked to her house. Wondering what or who that girl was, unaware of the dark shadow following her till she reached her house. 

**********

_A small lit candle and the moon shining through the prison like bars were the only source of light in the cold, creepy room. The candle stood directly in the path of the moonlight on a small table with a red cloth thrown over it. A few blue cards were spread around it upside down. On one side lay a bowl of water; a man stood over it hunched up._

_ His hair, gone gray with age. His eyes, twisted in hatred and evil. He dipped his bony, long finger into the water causing slight ripples on the surface. _

_ Slowly he began to circle his finger round and round in the water till an image appeared into the water. A young girl. Arrow. _

_ "Princess Princess... " he said in an evil, singing voice. " My my, haven't you grown since I last saw you..." Behind him a black, shadow like creature rose from the ground._

_ "Your highness, I have bad news for you... I'm sorry to say." it said in a quick voice._ _The man's evil face changed into an annoyed one. He straightened himself and spun around._

_ "What!?" he asked._

_ "Misty sire. She's awakened, she's out going to..." it stopped in mid sentence when it realized that it's master's face had started to turn angry._

_ "NOOOOO!" he screamed in rage and pointed his finger at the shadow. In no time the shadow was howling and screaming as it melted on the floor. The old man turned to the bowl of water. _

_ The room was made of stone. No door, no window, no cracks in the wall. Just a table and a bed. _

_ "I swear upon all gods and goddesses!!! Princess Paradise, you shall be the next one to sit here in this prison you made for me to spend through out eternity!!! You'll regret this princess..." his voice turned soft for a moment. Then he burst out laughing; his voice echoing throughout the room._

************

Fuuko Kirisawa knocked on the door of the Storm's house. Arrow's mother immediately opened it.

"Fuuko, how nice to see you. Come on in." she said and Fuuko followed her in. Though she had been there once or twice it was quite hard for her to adjust to the surroundings of that place. Arrow lived in a huge Italian type house that her parents had brought when they came to Japan. The place was gorgeous with greenery everywhere. It even had a swimming pool outside with an Italian patio.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Mrs. Storm. Fuuko shook her head.

"No thank you Auntie." She said. Arrow soon appeared in a black skirt that reached up to her ankles and a peach blouse.

"Hello Fuuko. Let's go." She said and they both left the house.

"Have you ever been to Recca's house before?" Fuuko asked. Arrow shook her head.

"Nope, he's never invited me to any party before." She answered. Fuuko nodded.

"Well then, you'll be amazed by the look of it. He's set up the place to look like a ninja shrine. He's been going through that phase since a child." She said. Arrow smiled.

"Yeah you told me that much. By the way, you've never told me anymore about the UBS thingy after your fight with… what's her name again? Oh yeah Mikato." She said. Fuuko sighed.

"After that was…" she then began to tell Arrow the rest of the story of her 'UBS Adventure'.

************

"Hey Fuuko! Over here" cried Recca when they entered his house. It was really full because Recca had invited a whole bunch of people, almost the entire school, to celebrate his 'Hime's' winning the talent show. Fuuko took Arrow's hand and dragged her to where Recca and the rest except Tokiya and Ganko were sitting.

"Hello Arrow." Said Yanagi. Domon nudged Karou and pointed to a bunch of teens dressed in black. Arrow looked at them.

"Looks like Sasha and the rest are here. Gotta go now." And with that she slipped off to the group.

"You know Fuuko, sometimes I get the feeling that girl has got split personalities." Said Recca as they all looked over at Arrow who had almost magically turned from an average studious girl into a wild, carefree gossip.

"So, you got a problem with that?" asked a voice behind Recca. It was Tokiya.

"Hey Mikagami, about time you joined us." He said. Karou giggled suddenly.

"Why are you so touchy over Recca talking about her?" He asked. Tokiya gave him a horrid look and went decided to step outside. Fuuko smiled as she watched him go.

"Somebody…" she started then spotted Arrow coming back and shut up.

"Fuuko, have you seen Miki-Ann anywhere?" she asked. Fuuko shook her head. Arrow sighed, "she still has my chemistry notes." She said.

"So, your friends are getting on your nerves?" asked Domon. "Or did you decide that they weren't cool enough?" he asked. Arrow looked hurt.

"Like… no…" she said. Recca sniggered but stopped when Yanagi stepped onto his foot. Arrow stomped away. Fuuko gave Domon a disappointed look.

"Really, that was horribly rude of you!" she said. Domon shrugged.

"Serves her right for spreading rumors about me. How dare she tell everyone that I I think that I was Cleopatra in my past life!!!" He said. Fuuko sighed. Karou snickered.

"You still believe that it was her who spread that rumor? How like you…" she said. Yanagi nodded.

"True. It could have been anyone. Why Arrow out of all people?" she asked.

"But it must have been her, she has the look." He said suddenly adapting a mysterious voice. Fuuko rolled her eyes and walked off to where Arrow was standing talking to Recca's mom.

"Oh yes, Milan is a lovely place. It's gorgeous, thee place is so nicely kept and everything." She was saying. Fuuko came up to her.

"Hey Arrow." She said. Kagerou looked at her watched.

"I'll leave you girls alone now. I've got to make a phone call. I'll listen to the rest of your description later." She said to Arrow and went.

"I hope there are no hard feelings about what my friends said." Said Fuuko. Arrow shook her head.

"Oh no. It's all right for Domon to be pissed off. After all, he has been misguided by some people." She gave a horrid look to Nino who was standing near the door. Fuuko smiled.

"It's getting a bit stuffy around here. I want to go out side for a minute or two." Said Fuuko. Arrow nodded. They both walked outside. Suddenly Arrow felt the world spinning around. It happened so suddenly; the next minute the world went black.

************

_ "You'll never get away with this." Cried the young woman. Her blood stained face, twisted with anger. "Nalila shall avenge my death and my parents." she said. Her Roman clothing, torn and dirty, blew to one side. Her hair whipped across her face; but she didn't notice. Her eyes were only focused on the man in front of her. His golden robes and magical sword. _

_ "Princess Paradise, do you not understand what I said?" he said his voice evilly mocking her "You are at the edge of a cliff, higher than the mountains! You're parents are dead. I will let you live, I promise; but only if you surrender." _

_ "Never..." she hissed, her eyes narrowing even more. "... I shall protect my country even if I die doing so." she raised her hand into the air and started to chant._

_ "Earth, Wind, Water & Fire, stop this fraud, cheat and liar!" a ray of light shone from her hand. The man shook his head, clearly amused. _

_ "Sister!" A young red-headed girl ran up behind the old man. Princess Paradise's concentration on her chant broke, the ray of light vanished. The man saw this as an opportunity. _

_ "Life and Death, a way of worlds. Kill, kill, kill in troll orders" The princess gasped as the light shone at her. She quickly waved her hand and shot him with a ray of light. The man screamed and vanished. The next minute the princess found herself falling..._

_ "Sister..." she screamed before darkness hit her. _

_************ _

"Nooooo!!!!" screamed Arrow as she grabbed onto the hand above her face. Everything was quiet. She got up onto her elbows after letting go of the arm on top of her head.

"Arrow? You all right?" asked Yanagi who was on her knees next to her. Fuuko and a few other people were there too. The rest had been shooed away.

"Y-yeah. I'm all right." She managed to say. Recca's mom looked at her son. He immediately went off and brought back Arrow's backpack.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Fuuko. Arrow nodded.

"Y-yes; but first tell me what happened."

"Well you blackened out for a whole… " She looked at her watch "2 minutes." She told her. Arrow sighed and got onto her knees.

"It felt like an eternity." She told them. They gave her weird looks.

"You also kept on screaming about… elements and magic and sisters." Yanagi told her. Arrow sighed.

"Oh." She got up and took her backpack.

"Should I drive you home?" asked Kagerou. Arrow shook her head.

"No need… I can find my way." She told them. Fuuko got up too.

"I'll go with you." She said.

"No. Enjoy the party. I can get home." She told her. And opened the door to leave. Swinging her backpack over her shouldershe began to make her way to her street. It was really late, they moon was at it's highest peak. It was beautiful, totally breathtaking. Her eyes wandered from the sky to the road. She was in front of the school now. Just opposite was the park; the playground area was empty. Looking around to see weather anyone was there she hoped over the closed gate and went over to the swings. She got onto one and started to swing. First slowly and then higher and higher until she felt dizzy. Taking a deep breath she jumped off. She landed on her feet fortunately but unfortunately she landed in a puddle too. Luckily it was on dry pavement so she only got wet, not muddy. Laughing to herself she turned around into the face of a stranger.

"Eiiiee!" she screamed. The stranger smiled.

"Whoa. Sorry didn't mean to scare you…" he said. Arrow gulped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ricky." He told her "and I'm here to take you back where you belong, Princess." Arrow raised her eyebrows.

"What!?" she said. He laughed and pointed towards a tree. The bark of the tree immediately opened up to reveal a golden light. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the golden light. The next minute everything looked normal. The tree had closed up and the only thing moving in the entire park was the swing. Not a person in sight.

************

Fuuko knocked on the door of the Storm's house. Arrow hadn't been to school that day and no one had heard of her since the party. A blond haired policewoman opened the door. Fuuko stared at her with shock.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Umm, is A-Arrow Storm here?" she asked. The policewomen looked at her and then turned her head inside.

"Hey, Arrow's friend is here!"

"Call her in." The policewomen turned to her.

"Come in." Fuuko walked in to the sitting room where she saw Arrow's mother sitting on the couch with a handkerchief in her hand and her father next o the fireplace leaning over the mantel piece. She guessed that her brother and sister and been taken to away to a relative. Police officers were all over the house.

"Um… Is Arrow all right?" she asked the policewomen.

"I'm afraid we don't know." She replied. Fuuko sat down on a couch.

"We're very sorry but we have to ask you to stay for a while as we need to ask some things about Arrow."

"N-No problem."

"First of all, is she you know, in trouble with anyone? I mean kidnapping is a possibility". Fuuko gasped.

"S-she's been kidnapped?" she asked. The policewomen shook her head.

"We don't know, you see she went out with a couple of friends and didn't come back that night. Were you with her?"

"N-no, we went to the party… but she felt sick and went home early…" she said. The policewomen sighed.

"Guys! I think we've got a last person here!" she called out to the policemen all over the place. Fuuko gulped, this was scary. In no time many policemen were around her asking about Arrow's disappearance. Where was she?

***************

_The young blue skinned women made her way behind the trees, the people were strange. Pink in color, mostly… dark skinned. some with a hint of yellow in this complexion. None blue or purple like her sisters… she looked at what to her looked like a tree with a rope and a wooden thing to sit on that went to and fro. _

_ "Something bad happened here!" she said out aloud. _

_ "Don't worry 'Hime' she won't hurt you I'm here for you." Came a voice behind her, she spun around to see two youngsters. A girl and boy. A smile crept upon her lips…they looked like perfect targets…for her mission _

_*************** _

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

Writer's note:

I know this isn't done properly but everything came so fast to me I hardly had time to fix it and can't be bothered to right now. I know that I've got many other fics that are incomplete on but I had to write this. Fuuko's Diary is on a dead stop till I can work out the ending, Reflections is a side story I write to entertain myself. Magical elements is up to my friend 'Scarlet Flame (a.k.a. Cyclone goddess)' now. She writes the next chapter.

Another thing; let me make it clear to you all that Arrow is **NOT ** A character based upon myself. Though we do have some similarities (The name, Like Milan, brown eyes, etc.) we are quite different (age, doesn't fit it to easily, intelligent T.T... etc) .

I know I had posted this up before but I realized to late that I had posted the older version I had written and deleted the better version so I had to *grumble* fix the whole thing up again!!! 

I know it's pretty confusing but it's supposed to be... you see, the characters are confused also. On top of that I don't want to give away too much... lots of the pieces of the story don't fit, but that's done purposely... the pieces will come together hopefully in the second chapter. If there is something you don't understand just review and tell me or write and tell me... I'll reply... but most of the strange occurrences will be explained in the next chapter. Specially the paragraphs in _italics._


	2. In search of Princess Paradise

****

A/N: Chapter two ahoy! Thanx to my (1) reviewer who reviewed with such helpful advice for the summary. I wasn't sure what to write at first so I just wrote what came to my mind at that moment. I really appreciate it and I'm pleased you liked it. I hope this chapter helped your confusion of the last paragraph.

Disclaimer: I don't feel like repeating.

Dedicated to: My friend Kat and Scarlet.

Different Worlds

****

In search of Paradise

-

__

His eyes were travelling frequently from the bushes to the girl asleep in front if him. She's been knocked unconscious during the journey. He should have used less force while transporting; but he had no choice, he knew her power and though she didn't, it could unleash at any moment. She scared him, but it was okay… she scared the enemy too and that was what mattered… but for now, she was asleep and he wasn't going to move towards their destination till she awoke.

******************************************

Recca's hand was still shooting out fireballs but they seemed to hardly affect the woman standing in front of him. 

"Hime, run… get help." He said as he struggled to fight on. Yanagi nodded and ran through the park, past the young mother and children until she was out of sight. 

Meanwhile Recca was still shooting fireballs at the woman. A slight glow began forming around her and the next minute Recca found himself in darkness.

******************************************

Fuuko's grasp on the railing was tightening. She had looked all over school and the park but now she was exactly where she started. The school steps. Frustrated and afraid for her friend she kicked the pebble in front of her, and gripped the railing until she could no more. Then she kicked another pebble and as her eyes followed it she sensed somebody else. Indeed there was somebody else and it was that person's foot that the pebble crashed into. 

Fuuko looked up into the brown eyes of Arrow. No, it wasn't Arrow, it was somebody who resembled her; but she was younger, and wearing a toga. 

"You're not Arrow by any chance are you?" she asked. The girl shook her head but did not answer. Instead she lifted her hand and a slight glow began to form around her. For a moment there was complete stillness then Fuuko fell into darkness.

******************************************

__

His finger curled round into a circle as he dropped a piece of glass into the water. Through the circle he glimpsed emptiness…

"Damn, she's not in the same world anymore… HUGH! COME IN AT ONCE…" he screeched. Immediately a shadow appeared. 

"Find Paradise… look in all 506 worlds, I want her exact location, now!" he screamed at it. The shadow faded and the man looked back into the circle of his finger. "I'm going to find you princess, weather you like it or not." He whispered maliciously.

******************************************

Recca swung his arm out and surprisingly it landed on a person not a piece of his bed. His eyes opened and in front of him lay Fuuko.

"Wha?" he screamed as he got up. It took him a moment to calm down, after which he looked around and realized that he was on grass with Fuuko on one side of him and Arrow on the other. Trees so close together you couldn't see past them, surrounded the circle of grass. The sky above them was not blue but in layers of stars… It seemed as if it was folded again and again onto each other with a transparent layer. Then his eyes settled on the three figures that sat in front of him. None of them had noticed him and were busy in conversation. 

"Princess Paradise we need, but the other two we can leave… they have no use to us."

"Are you crazy? Those two are so necessary to the whole operation. Paradise won't remember us until we find the spell of eternity memory, till then we need her companions with us. If not to calm her, then as hostages…"

"Scarlet, the boy attacked me because he thought I was a monster… I'm not going to baby-sit him."

"Hush Misty. Scarlet's right. We need those two… and they seem to have a powerful aura arising from them. I believe they may be much more useful than we think or estimate they would be. Specially the boy, he has the ability of Fire… fire Misty, the same as Paradise's power to control fire… same as Scarlet's same as mine. The girl controls wind, and their friends control water and rock and other such elements. We should bring them all here." Said a third voice.

"Mhh…" mumbled Arrow as she opened her eyes. She looked up into Recca's and got up. One look at his face told her she shouldn't speak. Recca turned over and nudged Fuuko awake and as she awoke he put a finger on his lips motioning her to be quite. Fuuko nodded and got up. The three of them sat motionless listening to the other three shadows mumbling. Finally one of them seemed to notice them. 

"They're awake." She said. The other two looked their way and got up and came into view. Arrow gasped as she looked at the two. The first was the guy who had kidnapped her and the second was the girl who had been calling her sister in the school hallways.

The boy smiled at her and bent down and kissed her hand.

"Princess, let me apologize for dragging you here but I had no choice… I'm am Ricky and this is Scarlet, you don't remember us I know but once we get your memory back you will remember us." Then the girl called Scarlet turned to the other two.

" I apologize for you two also, I planned this. I was hoping to drag along your water controlling friend and the other two but we only had enough time for you two…" she said. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Recca bravely while focusing on the shadowed woman. 

"Sit by the fire and we'll tell you all. You must be hungry, we've got food." She said.

******************************************

Darkness was crawling in, there was only a slight pinkish light coming from the sky but apart from that the world was black. 

"We're in Jinnialgron… it's the 40th world, there are 508 in total; but one of them is an eternal prison where the worst of the worst are banished to, but not many worlds know of them. In fact you people in the 40th world don't even know of them despite you being the most intelligent of all worlds." Explained Scarlet as she served them some roasts something, while what seemed to be applesauce. "The world that you belong to princess is Waiw,"

"The world of Waiw is completely controlled by elements such as Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. They are a necessity depending on the state, like Japanese is in Japan. Magic is like learning what you people call Science… it is a necessity but for the entire World. It is an Old World, older than many others, yet younger than Kuldero's." 

"Who's Kuldero?" 

"He's a sorcerer, from Firseon… that's where the dark art's originated. Ten billion years ago he came from his world into ours, trying to take over, but you Princess… you saved us… at your own risk. Our youngest sister trued to save you, you unleashed the curse of the heavens… you banished Kuldero forever. Yet you had to pay for it, because to use the curse of the heavens mean terror… we had to seal it off, with you. The demons from above, in your body. Nalila had to send you off into a different world, she wasn't thinking then… she sent you to another world. We had so much trouble finding you… but you're here now… and we got your before the evil…" Scarlet broke off and hugged Arrow. 

"I'm so glad you're back!" she cried. Fuuko and Recca stared at the two for a moment then started to clap.

"Bravo, bravo!" shouted Recca and Fuuko got up.

"Okay, you had us fooled, you people can come out now…" she shouted off into the woods. Recca got up and they both started to call out to the surrounding. Ricky turned to Misty.

"Your words are beginning to make sense, they are hopeless." He said. Arrow gently pushed Scarlet off and smiled politely. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about but it definitely isn't me." She said. Scarlet frowned. Then there was a scream and Fuuko and Recca both came running back. 

"Run! It's a pack of wolves!" they shouted and Recca jumped straight into Ricky's arms. Misty sighed.

"Boys…" she said as she shot two lightning bolts out of her hands into the woods. "They're gone now." She said. Fuuko and Recca sat down and Ricky sniggered.

"You make me laugh." He said to Recca. Recca's eyes boiled 

"I make you laugh? You good-for-nothing ugly… ugly…. Sea monkey!" he screamed after searching for a good insult. Ricky clasped his hands together like a lady would and sighed in a feminine way.

"Why, I think sea monkeys are adorable. Thank you…" he said fluttering his eyelashes and waved his hands around his face as if trying to cool himself. Recca made a face and joined Fuuko who was staring at Arrow then Scarlet. 

"Oh please sister Paradise…" squealed Scarlet. "You have to believe us… the evil inside you will destroy you if you can't fight it and how on earth can you fight it if you've got not knowledge of these demons." Arrow sighed. 

"I'll find out about them when they take me over." She said and got up. She grabbed Fuuko's hand and marched off with her into the woods.

****

**********

__

The girl's head moved to one side as she leaned against a staircase. The door behind her opened and a figure came out.

"Samuel… Sam… there's a girl out here!" screamed a woman. A man came out and looked at the girl.

"She's unconscious… quick phone the authorities and the hospital." He said as he lifted the girl up from the rain.

"Father…" mumbled the girl. "… is that you, father?" 

The woman rushed inside as the man carried the girl inside. 

"She's speaking a very funny language." He said as he put her on the couch. "Do you think she's lost?"

****

**********

It was dark and Yanagi and Mikagami had been searching for ages.

"Where could they have gone?" she asked clinging onto Mikagami's sleeve. "Do you think that woman harmed Recca-kun? Oh… Oh…" she began to sob. Mikagami put an arm around her and sighed' but he said nothing. He saw Karou run up to him eagerly and wave a back pack in the air.

"This, Domon found it at the stairs… he's crying like a baby and mourning Fuuko at the moment as if she's died but I don't think anything bad happened to her… Their disappearances are connected aren't they." He said speaking fast. Mikagami calmly emptied the bag and looked through the contents. Then he looked up at Yanagi and Karou. 

"Arrow went missing this morning too…" he added. Suddenly a light flashed and the three of them found themselves in a dark cell staring at an old man with a red and green cloak draped around him.

****

**********

Arrow and Fuuko were lost. They'd been wandering around in the dark for an hour and they were sure they were lost.

"You think they brought us to a real forest?" asked Fuuko her eyes darting nervously through the trees.

"N-not possible." Said Arrow who was extremely tense at the moment. Fuuko peered through the tree.

"I see a light. Let's follow it." She said. Arrow and Fuuko ran towards the direction Fuuko had pointed at and as soon as the camp fire came in clear view they stopped and gasped for breath when the looked up they were quite shocked to see Scarlet, Misty and Ricky sitting there trying to calm down Recca. Misty looked up and exclaimed:

"See! They're back already! This forest takes you round in diagonal circles till you reach the starting point. It's the least explored world of all the worlds." She ended off in explanation. Arrow groaned and Fuuko sighed. 

"Okay we give up. We'll do whatever you want as long as you return us back to our world once we're done and that better be before the weekend is over." Said Fuuko. Arrow hit Fuuko on the head with all her force and screamed:

"Speak for yourself." Fuuko rubbed her head with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't have to hit me!" she exclaimed. Arrow sighed and with a clenched fist turned to Scarlet.

"Okay, tell me what exactly I have to do." She said giving up and sinking to the floor. Scarlet smiled in victory as Recca and Fuuko exchanged sighs and sat down next to them.

****

**********

Domon had been searching for hours, yet no sign of any of his friends was visible. 

"What is this? Where is everyone?" he wondered as he walked through the night streets. His wanderings had led him to Recca's place. He looked around and sighed then knocked on the door. Shadow opened it and smiled at him.

"Come in Domon. I was expecting you…" she said. Domon followed her into the living room and sat down on the floor opposite the bowl of water on the table. 

"What going on?" he asked. Shadow sighed and told him to look into the bowl.

"They've been entangled into a new adventure Domon. Arrow's not as ordinary as she looks… anyway, this means I'll have to find a way to send you and Ganko to some other world to save them, since you two are the only ones still here with us." She said briefly. Domon stared at the water and blinked often but saw nothing. Shadow hit her hand on her forehead.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… you can't see into this. Only I can." She said then pushed the bowl aside. 

"Listen up, we've got a day to prepare so go get Ganko and I'll explain everything to you and her. Tell her to bring her puppet master and you bring your Ring of Saturn. We might have to call up Team Ku and the Uruha but not at the moment. Right now we have to figure out what to do." 

Domon was confused but said nothing. Shadow was acting stranger as every minute was passing. What the hell was going on?

****

**********

TO BE CONTINUED…

Writer's Note:

So, I guess that you people know a little more about Arrow now. Her 'secret' past has been revealed before you even got the impression that it was supposed to be a secret _;; I guess I just wanted to get my plot solidified before the third chapter. 

I guess you people are intelligent enough to figure out where Mikagami, Yanagi and Karou have been brought too. And yes, Ganko may be included in this fic as a member of the Hokage. I wasn't planning to use her though (even though she does come in my top 10 fav FoR chara~ list.). But the again, maybe I will use her as a prime character. Or second… most likely third though…. Oh what ever…. I'm confusing you ppl now ain't I?

I know this chapter is shorter too but I ran out of things to say. 

****


	3. Travellers by night

****

A/N: If it weren't for the fact that I'm actually really enjoying writing this fanfic I would've quit already cause there seems to be no response. Never mind, I've already planned the entire series out and if I don't get 5 reviews until the 5th chapter then I'm taking it down and re-writing it to make it an original fic in the fantasy section; 'cause I just love the plot…. 

Disclaimer: You know what's mine and what's not. I do not feel any need to repeat.

Dedicated to: Myself… because I feel like I deserve this chapter ^_^. 

Different Worlds

****

Travelers by Night

-

__

"Michigico." Cooed the girl as she looked up into the white woman's eyes. 

"She's pale… like snow." Said the slightly pinker one. 

"She's a pretty child, how could somebody abandon her like that? Do you think she belongs to the family they found in the river this morning?" said a third who's skin looked like chocolate.

"I'm adopting her… I do believe that her parents are the ones from the river. They were too messed up to identify so we don't know weather they are hers or not. However I can gain rights to be guardian." Said a fourth, the one who had taken out the girl from the rain.

"Can she speak English."

"I don't think so."

"I can speak English," said the girl suddenly. The entire room went silent and stared at her. It was then that her next life's memories began and it was then that she forgot her old ones.

**********

Arrow stared at the sky for a long time before finally got up. Besides her lay Fuuko and Scarlet. Misty stood floating over them, asleep like the other two. Ricky and Recca a bit further away. The sky wasn't blue but lilac. However it was obvious that it was daytime, and if you listened really hard you could hear birds singing. If you listened really carefully you could hear a market buzzing and if you listened even more carefully…

"Psst Arrow, are you awake." Fuuko's face covered the lilac sky and stared down at Arrow. Arrow screamed then sat up. With her scream Ricky, Misty and Scarlet woke up too. Only Recca lay asleep, snoring.

"Princess, are you okay?" asked Ricky while Misty floated down and sat next to her. Arrow sighed and Fuuko started laughing. Then Arrow joined in and slowly so did Scarlet, Ricky and Misty.

**********

****

Yanagi clutched onto Mikagami's shirtsleeve.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" asked Karou staring at the man in front of them. The man smiled then sighed.

"You humans are so interesting. Its so easy to read you." He said looking at each of their faces on by one. Then he clapped his hands twice and a table appeared in front of them. Four chars appeared. He sat down on one and motioned for them to take over the other three. They hesitantly sat down. The man stared at each of the three again then laughed.

"I am your friend. I do not wish to harm you." He said. "Please, do not be frightened. I have called you her because I have been told of your bravery and strength and I believe you can help me incredibly." He told them. Mikagami looked uncertain but Karou and Yanagi were calming down a bit.

"Why did you summon us here using… what ever you used… instead of coming over and asking us." The old man's expression changed to one of slight surprise.

"Because… I can not leave this place. I am confined here, that is why I am going to ask you people to handle my mission." He said. Mikagami got up. 

"Look, we're not a hiring agency to just do stuff for other people just like that with out even being asked whether we want to do it or not nor do we stand for being forcibly transported from one place to the next. We're leaving." He said and marched to what he thought was the door but as he stretched out his hand to twist the doorknob a force field type thing blasted him back to the other side of the room. He looked around cautiously then sprang up.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the man standing in front of him with more caution. Yanagi and Karou got up and ran to Mikagami, hiding behind him as if in support.

"Ah, but I don't want to hurt you. I just need your help." He said. Mikagami advanced slowly and the man sighed with playful frustration. "What am I going to do with you stubborn kids?" he asked, evil shadows darkening his face.

**********

It seemed to be mid-day yet the three mortals were slightly unsure about it. The sky was very deceiving in this world. Scarlet and Misty finished cleaning up the camp, while Ricky opened up another portal. Arrow stepped inside, following Scarlet and Misty, Recca followed Arrow but Fuuko hesitated a bit before she stepped inside. Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"Scared?" he asked. Fuuko shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I still don't trust you." She said. Ricky laughed slightly.

"Okay, I'll go in and you follow. But be-warned. You better make up your mind quickly because my portal close within 10 seconds of my going inside." He said and stepped in. Fuuko frowned still unsure. Yet what would waiting in this deserted 'Middle-of-no-where' do? She took a deep breath and jumped in just as the portal closed behind her and she was in a completely new world, or more like an extinct one.

"What happened here?" asked Arrow as she looked around. Fuuko got up from the ground and looked up at the portal overhead that closed in front of her eyes. She turned around and looked at Ricky as he winked at her teasingly. 

The world they had traveled to was dark. The sky was clouded with dark gases and the only light that shone on the ground was from the fire torches around them. There was a pathway among the ruins of this world. It was obvious that it had been a flourishing city once, and that it had been till the last minute. Something about the ruins told Fuuko that it's end had been sudden and unexpected, and there still were some survivors. 

"Is… is this…?" Arrow tried to ask the question which was on the three mortal's minds. Scarlet shook her head and Misty almost choked from the surprise of the question.

"No… this is another world. Not ours Princess… we can't go to ours yet. We have something to do first." Said Ricky and he began walking down the path. The rest followed with Misty at the end, looking out for everybody. 

They walked for a long time but nobody noticed, for they were busy being cautious of every step or so. Fuuko could've sworn she'd seen a monkey on top of one of the ruins of a coliseum. 

"Arrow… " Fuuko began, yet never completed her sentence. They had arrived in front of a huge tent… there were 4 torches, one next to each pole, and in the center stood a crystal ball. An old lady sat facing them. 

"So, you've finally arrived." She said smiling at the six. Ricky stepped forwards and bowed. 

"Ah, priestess of the ruined worlds… we greet you and ask for your forgiveness for our intrusion. We've brought you our Princess… after years of searching. May we please now be enlightened of our world's re-inhabitation." He asked. The priestess smiled at them with sympathy.

"My dear people, it is too late. The evil one has caught hold of your world… you may not make it in time… there is too much to do." She said. Scarlet's breathing became angry and hard. 

"What do you mean too late? We brought the damn stone and we've found our heir! What else do you want?" she half-screamed, her face's features contorted into one of anger mixed with desperation. 

"Scarlet…" said Misty placing an arm on her shoulder.

"But she-" began Scarlet. The woman shook her head in sympathy and her hands began to hover around her crystal ball. A slight mist began to form inside along with a few crackles of light. 

"There is nothing left you can do…" she said "…except maybe, talk to… no never mind." 

"No, we want to know. We have to give it a shot! What are we to lose anyway apart from our lives, which are no use if we couldn't use them to save our world." Cried Scarlet. Ricky nodded. The woman smiled slightly and Fuuko felt shivers run down her spine.

"Well, if you must insist…" she pointed towards an opening in the sky, "… two years ago I lost a valuable spell book in there. I myself am now to old to journey into that portal, however, you are young and many and can retrieve it for me, from there I can find the solution." She said. Scarlet nodded and began to jump into the opening in the sky.

"However, there is something I feel you must use when in there." She reached under her cloak and pulled out six objects. She beckoned to Scarlet, who came up obediently. The old woman handed her a crescent-shaped boomerang. "Use it well, I believe you'll know how to use it." She said. The she called Ricky to whom she handed over a small stick. "A bit of will-power and it'll work just fine." Misty automatically marched up and she was handed a yo-yo. Misty stared at it a bit shocked while the rest stifled their laughter. The old woman smiled.

"No, there are no magic powers… you have plenty, this is just something to entertain you on the way." She said winking. Misty floated back to the rest slightly down. Then the old woman turned to the other three. "Paradise… or shall I call you Arrow? Come here." She said.

"Arrow is fine." She said walking up to her. She was handed a dagger.

"Your time will only come when you are at the temple. Till there, stay safe." She said. Then she turned to Fuuko and Recca. 

"You two possess a greater power than I do. Yet I still have something to give to the two of you. Fuuko, the orbs on your Fuujin may have gone and you may still not have found the center piece yet, but the real power comes from your mind and if you look deep enough you'll find it." She said. Fuuko looked at her empty hand; she didn't have the Fuujin with her at the moment. What was the old hag talking about anyway?

"Ah, and Recca. The fearless, yet idiotic leader of the Hokage clan… have you ever even tried making your flame's liquid?" she asked. Recca shook his head. "I supposed you hadn't. Well try it sometime… now all of you, jump into the portal." She said and before Recca could inquire further a strong force blew them all into the portal and they found themselves dropping out of the sky into a fast moving river. Fuuko spun felt her feet being pulled and the last thing she saw before she was sucked in was that they were just meters away from a waterfall.

**********

The trio walked through the mist in a line. Mikagami at the front, Yanagi in the middle and Karou at the back; all were shielded and held weapons; but none felt safe without their madagous (and without the other three Hokage ninjas.) 

Mikagami walked slowly, Yanagi even slower, causing Karou to get irritated by the slow pace.

"Hurry. Let's just get this over and done with then save Fuuko and Recca, give this guy the Mysterious Thing and get out of here." He said. Mikagami shook his head.

"I don't trust that man. I don't believe it would be that simple otherwise he wouldn't have given me this bottle of black sand and purse of yellow dust… I do believe we are in much more trouble than we think- Shhh…." Mikagami suddenly stopped talking and he put an arm in front of Yanagi and Karou. 

"Is that a light? I can't see anything through this mist." Said Karou. Yanagi nudged him and whispered,

"That's because this place is nothing…we're in the middle of nowhere, I think that's as opening." She said pointing to it. They edged towards it very, very slowly. The light came towards them. Even when they stopped moving, Mikagami barely had time to spin around and yell to the other two to run when the light had consumed all three of them.

**********

_ "Nalila… what a pretty name." Exclaimed the man as he leant against the pillar, supported by one arm while the other held the pink rose. His sharp features, his elegant stature, his straight, un-creased trousers, and his dark waistcoat… all of them so out of place in the Roman-styled centerpiece of the palace. The fountain was covered in rose petals, and there were roses in every pot surrounding the veranda of the centerpiece. He looked so beautiful…_

The girl with brown hair blushed and her eyes turned towards her feet. The girl with the red hair bit her lip and stared past the man, fighting back tears. 

"Nalila… and you're Paradise? The heir to the thrown…ah what a beautiful position." He said as he looked at Princess Paradise then back to Nalila.

"How is it like being the runner-up?" he asked her. Nalila just smiled and flicked away a piece of hair from her eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm not committed to anything, or anyone." She said, stressing the last word a little and making Paradise cringe. The man looked at Paradise and smiled.

"And what lucky man would that be? That took away your freedom? Or will soon." He asked. Paradise shrugged and decided to make her exit. Her sandals clicked, and her robes rustled. She walked out into the gardens and straight out of the back gates that were conveniently left unguarded. She walked for hours and hours on an end until she reached the temple of Hayuk. She stared up at the huge statue of the mighty one for a long time before she walked up to it, paid her respects and walked in side, into darkness, uttering one word: Treachery. 

**********

Arrow opened her eyes and turned her head to one side. Recca sat near a tree trunk nearby but nobody else was in sight. She groaned and hoisted herself up.

"What happened?" she asked. Recca grimaced.

"Waterfall… I grabbed the first person I could before the waterfall sucked each and every person down. I tried to grab a second but… I guess I was too late." He said as he stared at the ground. Arrow fell back coughed a little, then as she looked up into the light shining from the sky she replied:

"They're alive… I know it…" she said as she coughed a little more and closed her eyes again.

**********

Shadow looked at the two that sat in front of her. Then she turned to the bowl of water besides her and placed the eikei ball inside it. An image formed slowly. Domon and Ganko looked into it too.

"That's Fuuko! Is she dead?" asked Ganko. Domon's eyes widened. 

"No." said Kagerou as she picked up a feather and used it to cause ripples in the water. "I'm not going to send you in right now. We'll wait until their situation gets worse. Too many people can lead to disaster." She said as she dropped the feather into the water.

**********

Fuuko's eyes opened slowly, she looked up to see a feather flying towards her. It landed on her eyes, she tried to raise her arm but her body hurt too much. 

"Ouch…" she mumbled.

Fuuko, it's Kagerou… can you hear me? 

Kagerou… what the…

Keep this feather safe. It's for communication. I won't explain anything just yet. Danger approaches. Fuuko managed to pick up the feather stick it into her bandanna as a shadow appeared over her.

"Ricky? Recca? Scarlet? Arrow? Misty?" she asked hopefully. The shadow leaned closer and the face became apparent.

"No, it's Mikagami. Disappointed?" he asked. 

**********

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

Writer's Note:

Not much to say. To tell you the truth I expected this fanfiction to get better feedback but alas the disappointment! However, I'm just dying over the fact that you ppl actually like Lost… Not much to say. I won't be uploading till Jan. Exams then holidays so you won't have to put up with me till then. Adios! ;^).


End file.
